To Learn To Love Again
by princesssakurali3
Summary: When Sakura loses the love of her life, she loses all feeling, but when she mysteriously unleashes a bunch of magic cards, she must pull herseld together and find them, but in all this she meets a boy who is also trying to catch the cards. But something is strange about the boy, will he be a great foe, or something else? Something that Sakura is in a dessperate need of? Love?...
1. Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter One

Till Death Do Us Part

Sakura P.O.V.

It was a cold winter morning when it happened. We were fighting. He left, got in his car, and sped away. I got a call later telling me what happened. I rushed to the hospital. He was lying there on the bed, his breathing slowing down. I walk up to him. "I'm so sorry." I said, crying on his stomach. "sshh. Sakura, it is ok. It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." I saw a tear fall across his cheek. "Please don't go Eric. I need you." I am now on the brink of my heart giving out. "I wish I could Kura', but I just can't hold on anymore. It hurts. I'm just glad I held on enough to see you one last time." "But Eric, please. Don't leave me. I love you." "I know Sakura, but I want you to promise me something." I nod "I want you to try to move on." I'm taken back by this. Does he just expect me to forget all about him. I can't. I just love him too much to forget. "I can't Eric. I just can't forget about you. I love you too much." "I know, I do to, but please, don't go and be sad. You need to live your life, go out and meet new people, see new places. You need to fall in love again. I know it'll be hard but you've just got to try. Please, for me?" He pouts in his usual 'please just do this for me' way. "O.k., I'll try, but I'll still love you." More tears fall across my face. "Hey, come on. Don't cry. I need you too smile. I want to have my last image of you to be smiling not crying. Please?" I smile, just for him, even though I'm sad, I will smile. "There's that's beautiful, smile on the beautiful girl I fell in love with. Goodbye, Kura'." He closes his eyes, releases his last breath, and the only sound other than my hysterical sobbing, is the sound of his - making a long dead sound, signaling that he has gone.


	2. A Strange Book

Chapter One

Till Death Do Us Part

Alana P.O.V.

It was a cold winter morning when it happened. We were fighting. He left, got in his car, and sped away. I got a call later telling me what happened. I rushed to the hospital. He was lying there on the bed, his breathing slowing down. I walk up to him. "I'm so sorry." I said, crying on his stomach. "Sshh. Alana, it is ok. It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "Please don't go Eric. I need you." I am now on the brink of my heart giving out. "I wish I could Ally, but I just can't hold on anymore. It hurts. I'm just glad I held on enough to see you one last time." "But Eric, please. Don't leave me. I love you." "I know Alana, but I want you to promise me something." I nod "I want you to try to move on." I'm taken back by this. Does he just expect me to forget all about him? I can't. I just love him too much to forget. "I can't Eric. I just can't forget about you. I love you too much." "I know, I do to, but please, don't go and be sad. You need to live your life, go out and meet new people, see new places. You need to fall in love again. I know it'll be hard but you've just got to try. Please, for me?" He pouts in his usual 'please just do this for me' way. "O.k., I'll try, but I'll still love you." More tears fall down my face. "Hey, come on. Don't cry. I need you too smile. I want to have my last image of you to be smiling not crying. Please?" I smile, just for him, even though I'm sad, I will smile. "There's that's beautiful, smile on the beautiful girl I fell in love with. Goodbye, Ally." He closes his eyes, releases his last breathe, and the only sound other than my hysterical sobbing, is the sound of his - making a long dead sound, signaling that he has gone. I still remember that day. It will always stay in my mind. Why? It will stay because I did not get to tell him goodbye.

Chapter Two

A Strange Book

~6 months later~

I think about that day all the time. How I could have stopped it. How I could have stopped him from leaving. How I should have stopped the fight before it even happened. But now I guess I'm too late. At his funeral I tried hard not to cry, not to let the smile he wanted to fade until I was far away from him. I walked up to his mother, she was crying softly at the casket. I put my hand on her shoulder, she sees its me and slaps my hand away. "You're the reason he's dead! You killed him! You're nothing but a stupid whore slut who killed my little boy!" All these things hurt me, but the next thing she said made me snap. "You didn't even love him!" "I loved him more than life itself. I loved him more than you or anyone else will ever know, so don't you tell me I didn't love him." I raised my hand to slap her, but thought that it would not be what he would have wanted. So I left without saying another word. School hasn't been so great either. All the boys either tried to date me or tried to harass me. All the girls ignored me, except for my best friend Tomoyo, and my other friends, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and her boyfriend Takashi. They were the only one who truly stayed by me when I needed them. Now I am starting to feel better about myself and have tried more things, thanks to the pleading of Tomoyo, I have become a cheerleader, and have joined the photography club. I actually enjoy it. I have been to every game as a cheerleader; I was the sports photographer when I got Rika to cover for me for a little while. I took the best action shots, or so say Tomoyo, but I think that I good to better. So I'm just sitting home waiting for my dad and brother to come home from their jobs. My brother Toya works many jobs, just helping out where he can. My dad is a college professor teaching archeology, and while he was on one of his expeditions he found a mysterious book. No one knew how to open it, so they just let him take it home. So that's where my life gets a little more interesting. So I'm still sitting there waiting, when I hear something in the house. "Dad? Toya? Is that you?" I got no answer. I got up and slowly walked down the hall. I started to go up the stairs, but I heard the sound again. It was coming from the basement. I got really scared. I could feel my knees shaking, and my palms sweating. I grabbed a broom and slowly opened the basement door. Walking as quietly as could, I went into the part of my basement my dad uses for his study. I rounded each bookshelf, and when I got to the last row I jumped out ready for something, but nothing happened. There was no one there. I decided to walk back upstairs and tell dad about it when he got back, but as I turned I saw this bright light coming from behind me. I quickly turn back around and one of the books was glowing. I walked up to it and as I picked it up it stopped glowing. The cover of the book read 'the clow' and had I picture of a golden lion with huge wings on the front, and a moon on the back. I touched the lock, and it flew open. I dropped the book, but then picked it back up and flipped open then cover. Instead of pages there were cards. I picked up the first card in the stack. It read 'the windy'. I said its name over and over again as I walked back upstairs. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and it felt like I was sucked inside I small tornado. I looked at the book and all the cards started to fly away. The wind died down, and all the cards were gone. I feel to the ground, exhausted. The book fell to the floor open. A bright yellow light emanated from it, and something levitated out of the book. It looked like a small, yellow stuffed bear with wings. The light stopped and the yellow creature looked at me and started to speak. "My name is Ceroburos, guardian beast of the seal of the clow book, and the clow cards." He gestured toward the book. "AAAGGGHHHHH. WHERE DID ALL THE CARDS GO!" He began to frantically search around the room. "Oh no. My cards. My precious cards." He sat down and began to cry. "Is this what your looking for?" I hold up the windy card. "Yes yes oh yes. Thank you so much." He takes the windy card. "So where's the rest?" "well you see, it's a funny story. I opened the book," "yeah." "…and then there was this strong wind," "yeah yeah." "and they all sort of blew away." We both started to laugh but when he realized what I had said he stopped laughing. "WHAAAATTT!"


	3. Authors Note

HEY EVERYONE. i would like to apologize about having chapter one come along with chapter two, it won't happen again. and i will also be trying to update every week with a new chapter. so hold your horses, and please i would like reveiws, so i can know how i can make my story better.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A New Staff And A New Challenge

I ate my dinner quickly as my dad and brother watched me. I gulped down my juice and ask, "Dad, may I please have dessert in my room?" He said yes, and handed me a cup of pudding. I thanked him and ran up to my room. Ceroburos was floating above my bed surrounded by a radiating light. The light stops and he sits down on the bed. "It's no use. I can't locate any of the cards." "I'm really sorry." I say. "Well don't because you're gonna help me find them." "What?! Why me?" "Because you're the one who let them lose." "Well I thought you were supposed to be guarding them. What happened?" "Well I may have taken I tiny short nap." "For how long?" "200 years or so? Please, oh please help me find them.?" I felt really bad for him so I agreed. He made me stand in the middle of the room, and he asked what my name was. "Sakura Kinomoto." "Okay then. Oh mighty book of clow, there is someone who wants to make a contract with you. Her name is Sakura." The book lifted into the air and opened itself. What looked like a baton emerged from it. "Sakura grab the staff, its yours." I grabbed it and it extended to a staff that had a birds head with a pink eye jewel on the top of it. I asked ceroburos what I was supposed to do with it. He explained that I was now a cardcaptor, and I had to collect the cards, and how I was to do it. Just as he finished his explanation we heard a loud screech . we both rushed to the window and saw a giant white bird. "Come on Sakura, lets go." "What?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We got to Penguin Park, I was dressed in my pj's and had my roller blades on, and the bird looked even bigger. "Ceroburos how am I supposed to capture that?" "You're the cardcaptor. It is your duty to capture the cards at all costs, no matter how hard it may seem." "But Ceroburos that thing is huge. How in the world do you expect me to catch it." He was about to answer when the bird started to charge at us! I screamed and skated to the left. It started chasing me. I was right next to the wall, when I thought of a way to stop it. I skated as fast as I could, waited till the bird was right there behind me, and I skated onto the wall and then on the birds back.


	5. Chapter 5

It tried to throw me off. (p.s. I know that this is like episode one, but for my story to continue she needs to have the fly, and the shadow, so chapter for will be a 'my way' remake of episode 2) I held on for my life, and took my sealing wand and said the incantation Ceroburos told me. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in. Clow card." There was a bright white light, and the bird turned back into a card. I grab it and notice where I am. High up in the air. I free fall down with a scream, but stop short. Ceroburos has me by the back of my shirt in his mouth, like two feet from the ground. "Thanks Ceroburos." "Don't mention it." He said through his teeth. He puts me down, and breathes heavily. "Good job Sakura, see I told you you were a card capter." "I guess so…but…" "No buts. Hey? You wanna see something cool?" "Sure?" "Tap your card with your wand." I did and my wand glowed and grew wings. Ceroburos told me to get on, and we flew all the way home through the clouds. Maybe being a card captor won't be so bad after all.

**_Little did she know but Sakura was being watched that day by someone on a rooftop, someone who will change her life forever_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know I left off in the middle, but my computer for somereason didn't save that part, so I put it back on, CHAPTER 3 CONTINUES!


End file.
